With Time
by The Crimson Wing
Summary: The little jewelry shop always seems to catch his attention... []LeeGaa, Stand alone oneshot or Sequel to Gone Wrong[]


**AN-** Hello and welcome to my Stand Alone Oneshot/Sequel to Gone Wrong! If you haven't read that yet, it's not necessary to do so but… You should, at least to tell me how horrible it is! Hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink. This is AU in the manner that the Akatsuki incident HAPPENED but didn't go through.

This is a request story by Katsu-chan (KatoriTsubasa) who seems to be the only person to request anything ever from me. That's okay though cause I love her to death. Go read her stuff, it's good! UKE GAARA FOREVER!!! Italicized stuff is…sort of a recap and sort of just Gaara's thoughts. I'm still not sure if I like it or not…

You have no idea how tempted I was to put KibaZabuza in here. No. Freaking. Idea. xD

**Warnings-** Yaoi, the foul mouths of those of the sand, lewd comments, me being Cliché' queen as usual, lots of POV switches and my bad writing skills, sappy goodness…

LeeGaa and very minor GaiKaka for sure. -Nods-

**Disclaimer-** Unfortunately, Ebay bidding has thwarted me again. Anyone have a few hundred billion I could borrow? X.x

* * *

**With Time**

_Constants. Gaara hadn't had many of those._

The door to Gaara's office shut quietly behind him, the soft 'click' resonating in the dead silent hallway. He turned his head either way in an automatic glance for intruders before he started down the hall and the stairs that would take him to the base floor.

_Until age six, the Sand Wielder had been sheltered as the perfect weapon. He had received love only from his uncle, Yashamaru. After that though, everything went downhill._

Sandaled feet crunched on sand as the Kazekage exited his tower, pausing in the deserted street. Moonlight bathed over his form, hit highlights in messy ruby hair. Content teal orbs lay on the millions of glittering starts above that dusted the sky like diamonds on velvet. It was midnight, just turned, and the sky was the black-blue that only showed up around the time between dawn and dusk.

_Everyone knew of the bloodstained path Gaara had been on once, of all the death attributed to his name. Possibly even more famous was his abrupt change, thanks to Naruto Uzumaki._

_The now Rokudaime Hokage had been his third constant, his first spoken friend. His second was a bushy browed Jounin by the name of Rock Lee, the first one to visit him willingly outside of his siblings, first unofficial comrade. First was his other brother, Kankuro, who sat and listened to his woes for hours on end and was there whenever he needed._

Gaara paused before a shop window, darkened due to the time of night. Yet he'd always stopped here….well, in the past three months anyway…and a little darkened window wouldn't break the tradition. Glittering at him in the wane natural light were all sorts of jewelry, sparkling often as Lee's grin did.

At the thought of the Green Beast, Gaara moved on. It was late and the Green Beast was no doubt on the couch waiting for him.

_For years Gaara had watched his friendships blossom, tended them as best he knew how. With Naruto he shared a bond of brotherhood and understanding. With Rock Lee he shared many things, not a lot of which he'd been able to define at first but now considered an essential part of himself._

Keys jingled in the lock, a completely monotonous task Lee had insisted upon. When Gaara had told him that a simple lock wouldn't deter a shinobi, especially one enough stupid enough to break into the Kazekage's mansion, the other had given him a bedazzling smile and replied, "No, but the traps that can be attached to locks can'.

Point one for Lee.

_On his twenty-first birthday, Gaara had a…rather perturbing experience. For days he was a raccoon, ripped from his body in essence. In the end, he wouldn't have changed the experience though. It had made him admit things to himself about Rock Lee and the other openly admit his feelings. Having someone risk his life, especially against a demon, can do that for you._

Wane light was traded for cool darkness as the Kazekage entered his home. It was neat and clean, yet it felt _lived_ in, much more so now that Lee had moved in from Konohagakure. He took a moment to search out the chakra signatures lurking the mansion. Kankuro and Temari lay in their bedrooms, probably having decided to stay the night since he was out late and Lee was…

_Gaara had come to terms with himself during that experience. He could accept Lee because Lee was warm and comforting and always there when needed. Lee was his single constant, his stronghold, his home. The Green Beast was…._

Quietly Gaara pad into the main entrance room. It was dark, but a single window illuminated the space. Kages of old had mounted their swords along the walls, scrolls tacked up here and there for a tiny bit of decoration, some from Lee and others not. One of the many kitchens sat at the very back, branching off to a dining hall. Nearest Gaara was where the little family would spend the time they had all together. Three couches, each a soft plush material he couldn't identify, sat around a rectangular coffee table.

And on one of these couches was Lee. He lay on one side, facing Gaara with a blanket (probably Temari's doing) half on his long, lean legs. He wore only a pair of sweatpants, very immodest for the usually jumpsuit clad male, and the light streaming in caught on the muscles of his torso, highlighted every perfect inch. Long lashes lay against pale cheeks and thick black locks, grown out upon the insistent curiosity of the Kazekage, fanned out about his head.

It got him every time. Rose creeped up Gaara's face to color his cheeks and his mouth went dry.

_Lee was __**love**_

Gaara was twenty-four now, had been dating Lee for a little over three years. He'd been living with his lover for two of those years and it still struck him just how beautiful the other was. He couldn't recall a more constant, happy time of his life. Hell, he was even an uncle. Speaking of his niece and brother's wife…

"Finally home."

His councilor and personal doctor, Crimson Kirihara, stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Ruby hair was pulled in a messy bun to unveil her frown, golden cat ears pressed to her skull in displeasure.

"Lee fell asleep like that. Kankuro was worried about you so we all crashed here. Hope you don't mind," though she said it with little concern.

Gaara waved it off. "Why're you up?"

A kind of light graced Crimson's features and she looked down to the red mop of hair tucked against her chest in the form of his niece. "Tsunade was having trouble sleeping." She nodded a bit in farewell and slipped away.

Distraction gone, Gaara turned his attention to Lee once more. He crossed the room and knelt at the couch side, palm sliding upwards over Lee's chest. The Green Beast didn't wake, only stirred, arm shifting a bit.

Rock Lee was one heavy sleeper; damn near impossible to get him up when he was in a deep sleep. That didn't worry Gaara though as, were his body to perceive danger, Lee was damn fast in sleep as well.

Pale fingers traced scars peppering Lee's torso before, finally, curving up his neck to cup his cheek. Gaara enjoyed watching Lee like this, when he was at his softest. He had little fear of being ridiculed when the other was sleeping, even though he logically knew that Lee would never do such a thing in the first place.

The earlier blush graced him again (it was labeled the 'Lee affliction' by Gaara) and tentative fingers trailed over surprisingly soft pink lips. Lee exhaled softly against his fingertips and stirred for real this time, but Gaara didn't move away.

Long silken lashes fluttered open, onyx eyes settling on Gaara from the pillow he rested upon (courtesy of Kankuro according to the purple smudges across the surface). A bandaged hand trailed up the Kazekage's forearm, delicately turning over the palm to press a languid kiss against it, gaze never leaving Gaara's. A soft tug had the Kazekage leaning closer.

There was a pause, an achingly long moment in which they sat, faces centimeters apart, merely looking at one another. Lee was awake, this Gaara was sure of, but he was tired and that limited his usual reserve, his caution of scaring the Kazekage. Personally, Gaara loved both versions.

_Gaara had still never said 'I love you'. Yet, it was implied, always there. He still hadn't been able to trust himself enough to know what it was, not just yet. _

After that moment, that moment which made Gaara's chest tighten pleasantly and cheeks redden further due to the affliction, Lee's hand rose, the one not trapped beneath his body. It curved up over pale skin, brushed through sandy red hair, and cupped the back of the other male's skull, pulling him forward to meet his lips.

A sort of whine eased from the Kazekage, eyes that had closed during the kiss parting when it broke. Lee murmured a soft, "Welcome back Gaara-koi."

Only before Lee would Gaara allow himself to be so uncontrolled. Then again, only before Lee did he have anything to cause such lack. The red head nodded and stood, taking hold of Lee's hand and giving a little pull to assist him in getting up.

Almost lazily the Green Beast uncurled, feet falling silently on the floor, standing in a fluid motion seconds later. He stretched, broad shoulders arcing upwards in the motion, lips parting in a soft yawn. It was a bit distracting to say the least, but Gaara managed to brush it off. He prodded Lee's abdomen with a languid gesture and started off for their bedroom, the sleepy Green beast trailing along behind him.

Up some stairs and down a darkened hallway they traveled, Lee stumbling only once mid-step during a yawn. Once they were safely inside, Gaara closing the door silently behind Lee, the male of darker hair cast a brilliant grin at the red head…and collapsed on the bed, sound asleep.

Typical Lee. That was one of the things Gaara loved about him though.

The Kazekage sighed heavily, his gourd settling down upon the floor near the doorway. Pale hands came up, shoulders rotating a few times around to work out the kinks before he pad across the room, hands sinking into the second dresser drawer and retracting a small pair of black sweatpants. Were these his? He couldn't remember anymore, but either way it didn't matter much, it was clothing.

Everyday clothes fell to the floor about him and were chucked in the hamper nearest the bathroom, the black pair of pants replacing those. He stared down at the item that just barely caught on his hips (hips that he still scowled at from time to time as, after Crimson had pointed out 'you have some of the most GORGEOUS hips I've ever seen!' everyone had taken to noticing his rather petite figure) and glanced at the figure curled on the bed. These were most definitely Lee's.

Oh well.

It wasn't like Gaara to yawn, but he did so then, arms rising above his head in a stretch, back arching outwards. Silently he walked across the room, sitting on the bed and shooting a furtive look at the raccoon marionette tied about his gourd, the very one he'd been confined to during the incident of his twenty-first birthday. Sometimes he still thought about what it would have been like to be stuck in that form…

Gaara shuddered. Oh well, better not think about that. He slid down to lay on his back and watched Lee, the steady rise and fall of his chest a comforting reminder of how things had turned out. His eyes fluttered shut and his fingers laced across his stomach. He could sleep a little now without having to worry about Shukaku, even though he was still mildly frightened of doing so. For Lee's sake though, he slept on a semi-regular basis.

But just a little.

* * *

"Gaara-kun…"

That voice…

"Gaara-kuuuun…"

What the hell? Lee was awake before him?!

"Gaara!"

Teal orbs snapped open at the insistent voice, focusing on Lee who crouched over him, grinning broadly. Gaara stayed silent for a moment, collecting himself before he responded, sliding backwards and pushing himself up to lean against the headboard, keeping his gaze on the other. "Lee."

The Green Beast sat back on his haunches and smiled brightly at Gaara once more, rubbing the back of his neck. "I am sorry to have woken you, Gaara. It is just unusual to have you sleeping later then me and I was worried."

It _was_ unusual. Maybe he had been working a bit too much.

The Kazekage shrugged off Lee's apology and stretched, sliding off the bed and immediately taking hold of the sweatpants that threatened to slip off almost instantly. Lee gave a muffled laugh and earned a dry look from Gaara, who shrugged and released his grip on the sweatpants to stalk across the room. On the inside he smirked a little, practically _feeling_ Lee's gaze on him as he walked the room. He still marveled on occasion at the power he held over such a strong being.

"Crimson-san was right," Lee said after a long moment of silence in which Gaara began withdrawing the day's clothes from a drawer, "You DO have the most gorgeous hips I have ever laid eyes upon."

"Lee!" Gaara shouted sharply, whirling about and clutching at the sweatpants with the hand not holding clothing. Red hinted upon pale cheeks, darkening further when the Green Beast gave him a not so innocent, playful look.

Damn it all.

"I should kill you," Gaara growled, stalking out of the room into the bathroom to change. He omitted the fact that he would never do such a thing without good reason but there was no way would Lee would get to watch him dress now as he so loved to do.

Sure enough, Lee gave a whine of, "Gaaraaaaaaaaaa!" as soon as the door was shut. Had it been in his nature, Gaara would have snickered evilly as he began to dress.

Anyone who didn't know any better would have called their relationship…normal. Truth be told it almost was, besides those little quirks here and there. That was possibly the most frightening part to Gaara. Sure at first it had been rough and there had been times he'd wanted to stop trying and just throw it all aside but…

Finished dressing, Gaara popped washed his face quickly in the basin and popped open the door. Lee was just zipping up the back of his jumpsuit when he exited, leaving the Kazekage to stare at the little piece of skin as it slid away with some disappointment. Okay, so he liked watching Lee dress too. The Green Beast turned and gave him a dazzling grin.

"I will go and prepare breakfast!" He said happily, bounding out of the room.

Gaara didn't wince outwardly, but he imagined the horrified 'I'm going out to eat for breakfast' his siblings would give and the ensuing argument. He had gotten better at it after the several near-throwing-up words Kankuro had given him, but Lee was notorious for making food that his sensei would approve of, food that would give him energy for his rigorous training, no worries about taste.

Lazily he pulled his gourd onto his shoulder, meandering down the hallway with a languid step. He paused upon the doorway leading to the room Kankuro had been staying in, looking at the paper taped there with a hinting of amusement to his lips.

Gaara,

_Afraid of the Legwarmer's cooking, left early this morning with Crimson. Temari says good bye._

_-Kankuro_

The youngest sand sibling gave a chuckle, shaking his head a bit and ripping down the paper. He stuffed it into his pocket, going downstairs to the kitchen to find Lee frowning at a plated breakfast he'd made as if it were spawned from the devil itself. Gaara's non-existent eyebrows rose as he entered the kitchen further, leaning his shoulder against the wall and catching Lee's attention.

"Here," Lee grumbled, looking a bit sulky. He extended the plate to Gaara, who took it with no small amount of amusement and went into the dining room, sitting at the table. Lee soon followed.

"We received a package from Konoha last night." Lee said, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed. Gaara didn't bother raising his head, only continued eating, waiting for the rest. "It is from Sakura-chan."

Immediately the Kazekage tensed, his head rising sharply. He'd never cared much for the Haruno girl. As a matter of fact, he'd told her to her face that if he ever saw her near Lee without anyone else he would personally strangle her. It was only half an empty threat.

As if sensing his anger, Lee looked up as well. He gave a reassuring smile, but it did not banish Gaara's annoyance or his deeply rooted fears. "Ino came along with her. Did you know they are together now?" Still, no change in the expression. Quickly Lee went on. "Anyway, she came by and dropped off a the package." Excitement lilted the Green Beast's voice then, bright and eager. "Shikamaru and Chouji are getting married!"

At this, Gaara reluctantly relaxed. Lee was physically incapable of lying, so he had no reason to believe that anything else occurred. The news of Shikamaru and Chouji struck something within him though and he let his gaze drift to the table, silent, contemplative. So even the lazy one had gotten up the audacity to propose, eh? Or maybe it had been the Akimichi. Hmm.

His gaze rose and settled upon Lee, who had gone rather quiet as well and was poking at his food with a look that said he was lost in his own train of thought. Upon the glance, the Green Beast's gaze rose to settle on Gaara, each silent, thinking. Then it lowered again, back to the plate that was near empty.

"So," Lee said. He stood up and saluted, expression serious, eyes on a faraway object behind Gaara. "I would like to request vacation time, Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara eyed Lee steadily, slowly standing and circling his lover. Still, Lee remained in the salute, staring straight ahead, arm raised to his forehead, posture perfect. He really wanted to go and there had been no hinting of war as of late…

"Let me see the package and we will go and discuss this in my office."

"Hai!"

* * *

Sometimes Lee was too damned convincing without even trying.

Gaara closed the card that had been presented to him and set it back in the box that had taken it on the journey along with a frilly thing that Shikamaru surely would have disapproved of and therefore was NOT his doing. He turned in his chair, fingers pressed together before his face, and examined Lee who stood, straight as a board, waiting for a negative or positive answer.

Ugh…

"You would be gone from Sunagakure for five days, correct?"

"Hai sir!" Lee said, all professional. "I would need to leave tomorrow to make the wedding by the third day without overexerting myself. Then on the day after I would promptly begin my return!"

The piece of him that was hell bent on all Kazekage rules frowned a bit. Usually, unless it was under extreme conditions, vacation time had to be requested formally a week ahead of time at the least. Yet this was Lee and he hadn't had a vacation in…Hell, years. He turned and leaned over the stack of mission papers, raffling through them. D rank, D rank, D rank, C, C, D, D, D…Only one B was hidden among them and he sincerely doubted that escorting an old lady across town should count. Must have been a mislabeling.

He'd raise hell with Temari later. Or at least, he'd tell her and she'd berate everyone around her, then herself, then get frustrated and work even harder.

Aqua eyes turned back to Lee who seemed to be dancing a little, still perfect posture, though he was fidgeting now. He was rather used to Gaara's silences by then, but sometimes, when he really wanted something, he'd revert to squirming.

"Let's go talk with Temari and tell her she's taking over for a few days." Gaara stood, picking up his gourd.

Lee blanched then, losing composure. "What?" He inquired, head tilting to one side. Then realization hit him and a grin swept across his features. "Are you coming as well Gaara-sama?"

At this point, Gaara only gave him a look. It was a specialized look, but Lee had learned to speak with Gaara without actual words and understood it perfectly. 'Are you nuts? Like hell I'm letting you go alone.'

They went to the door where Lee added, "They are your friends as well, I am sure they will be pleased."

* * *

After everything was arranged with Temari, Lee wandered off to train (after strict threatening from Gaara to not train during mid-day or, if the sun didn't kill him, he'd be sanded to death) and Gaara returned to the office. It was a slow day, one of those days that attempted to lull you into a sense of laziness that ended up giving you an overload of paperwork the next day and severe scolding from the higher ups.

Problem with this was, Gaara was so intent upon his work that he didn't know how to be lazy when there was paperwork and other such things to be attended. Besides, he WAS the higher up, he had to set an example and there was no way he was slacking off, no matter how tempting it was.

Lee excluded, since when had Gaara been one to fall for such a petty thing as temptation?

So the day went by rather quickly and soon enough it was midnight once more. People were mostly retired to their beds by this time, few businesses remaining open. Gaara exited the tower, fully intent upon going home and packing, and was doing just that when a glittering caught him, the same glitter that caught him every time.

The jewelry shop…and it was still open.

Gaara paused, standing just outside as he always did. Only this time, he was assaulted by a sense of…need, something. He needed to do something. Bruised lids narrowed ever so slightly until there was only a sliver of teal remaining visible and he glared with annoyance at the glittering items inside as if it were their fault that he felt like following the Akimichi and Nara's example.

All their fault. Yet the urge was so strong that he actually walked to the door and pulled it open, something he'd idly imagined doing on many a night now. He actually walked to the counter and listened to the man behind it greet him. He actually crouched down and examined the wares on display.

He actually bought a ring.

Still, the Kazekage didn't think much of it. He didn't think about the impact it would make on himself and Lee as he walked down the sidewalk and the man waved at him goodbye. He didn't think about it as he put the key in the lock and opened the door. Hell, he didn't even think about it as he kicked off his shoes and entered his home. He kept not thinking about it, about what he was going to do with this ring that he bought, right up until he saw Lee, wide awake on the couch.

"Finally home. A bit later then usual tonight Gaara."

And he froze like a deer caught in the headlights. His brain refused to function and within seconds he had the bag clenched into nothingness in his hand, the bag carrying the box that carried the ring that he was going to…was going to… Oh god the thought of it made his head spin and his eyes widen. He probably looked quite the sight to Lee, standing there like he'd just seen a ghost, but he could do nothing about it for at that moment he was _freaking_ out and he didn't want to face the consequences of Lee saying no, didn't want to face the thought of losing him, didn't want to face finally saying 'I love you', couldn't face it.

"Gaara?" Lee said, voice laced with concern. He took a step forward, but as he did this something snapped and the Kazekage turned and walked straight up the stairs and into their bedroom.

He was hiding, but who cared? Certainly not Lee who stood, looking perplexed at the stairs that the one he loved had retreated up. Certainly not Lee who looked a little lost and sad and sat down on the couch looking just as lovesick as he felt.

No, certainly not.

* * *

The next morning Gaara woke even earlier then usual and Lee, to his surprise, was up quietly moving about the kitchen. They didn't say anything about the night's performance, only acknowledged each other with their usual greetings and sat down to yet another normal breakfast. Bags of provisions were stored beside the door where Lee's weight rack lay along with Lee's clothing. They'd found long ago that, sturdy or not, the floor of the second story tended to collapse beneath the massive weights when they were removed, so the weight stand was on ground floor.

Gaara only poked at his food for what he deemed an acceptable amount of time before he stood and went to go and pack. What did people wear to weddings? He vaguely recalled Temari forcing him into a 'tuxedo' for the marriage of Naruto and Sasuke and, after quite a bit of searching, found it tucked in a closet. This was packed with a few extra pairs of clothes before he returned downstairs to find Lee, waiting with a smile only slightly more strained then usual on his lips.

Those smiles…Gaara sometimes felt guilty for them. Lee was always smiling, always making everyone's day brighter even when things were all wrong for him. Rarely was it that people could tell that he was faking…But Gaara didn't say anything, not right then.

"Ready to go?" Lee inquired, standing up. "I will…have to run carrying you if that is all right."

That actually hurt. Gaara's gaze widened a bit and he reached up, touching his chest where a little twinge had come and gone. Lee was acting as if the Kazekage no longer wished to be in his presence, falseness if there ever was any….

But what could he say that wouldn't make it worse?

"That's fine Lee." The gourd, slung across his back, molded about his body, changed shape to hug his waist in a sort of belt. The raccoon marionette lay flush against his chest, tucked there by sand. Gaara moved to pick up the ration bags, tossing Lee his bag of clothing as he did so. He was cautious in adding, "I wouldn't have anyone else."

He kept his back turned as he adjusted a pack he'd slung across his back and held another close to him, almost afraid to turn around. When arms tucked around his waist he almost yelped, but the sand had grown so accustomed to Lee that it hadn't even stirred. Traitorous grains…

"Thank you," Lee murmured softly against his neck. He planted a kiss there, causing a jolt of electricity to run full spread down Gaara's spine before he retracted, his smile much less strained as he gave his trademark good guy pose. "Yosh! Let us go Gaara-kun!"

Gaara was pretty sure the dead were cursing him all the way to Konoha from Lee's volume, but he didn't care one damn bit about the dead and their resting problems. He smiled a bit at Lee, who immediately crushed him in a hug at this. All he cared about was the person standing before him.

* * *

"Look Gaara-kun, Konoha!"

From where he was curled against Lee's chest, Gaara turned his head to look through the thick trees they leaped through. The massive village gates were coming into view rather quickly and, although he rather enjoyed being held close to Lee, after two days of being cradled the Kazekage was rather glad to reach the leaf village.

At the gates, to Gaara's amusement, their papers weren't even checked. Lee was just too damned recognizable. They started off for the nearest hotel, seeing as nightfall was nearly upon them and Lee's house had been sold, and came in to a dead silent lobby.

Unusual for Konoha, but hey, good luck.

They approached the counter together and, as they did so, there was a sudden shout. "FUZZY BROWS!"

Lee whipped around, shinobi senses on fire even before he could place the voice or words. His fist came out but his mind caught up quickly, causing him to freeze mid-punch, inches away from Naruto's face. The blonde tensed, blue eyes impossibly wide.

"Ha…ha…Hey guys!" Naruto stuttered, backing away from that deadly limb. Lee quickly lowered his fist, looking mortified.

"Naruto-sama, I am so terribly sorry!" He bowed, apologizing earnestly. "I did not mean to do such a horrible thing, as punishment I shall…"

"Lee," Gaara groaned, slapping his forehead in exasperation.

"Mah mah Lee, it's cool." Naruto beamed at his friends, rocking on his heels. "So I figured I'd come say hello since I'm Hokage and all and I haven't seen you two in a while. You're here for the wedding, right?"

Gaara inclined his head and Lee, still looking like he was going to override the 'it's cool', responded with a boisterous, "Yosh!"

They stood for a long while, talking until the owner of the hotel returned. It was an old woman and she immediately flushed red with surprise, bowing and stammering apologies. Naruto and Gaara only stared at her for a moment before Lee, ever the gentleman, saved the day.

"It is all right ma'am. May we rent a room for today and tomorrow?" He gestured to Gaara as he spoke, who quickly stepped up to stand beside him.

"O-of course," the woman stuttered. She reached up and hastily brushed a hand behind her ear. "For the inconvenience you may stay for free…" It was obvious she was scared due to the fact that two of the nation's leaders stood in her lobby.

Lee frowned, but before he could speak Gaara inclined his head and gave a soft, "Thank you very much."

They received their key and, after a hearty goodbye from Naruto, went upstairs. On the way Lee mumbled something about 'leaving her some money anyway'. Lee, always so honest.

Another thing to love.

* * *

"Gaara!"

The red head rose his gaze from where it settled upon the stained glass windows of the church, turning it to rest on Shikamaru Nara. The shadow ninja meandered down the isle, hands in his pockets, still slouch backed and tired looking as ever. He slowly rose a hand from his pocket in greeting, an admirable effort for the renowned cloud watcher, and stopped before the Kazekage.

"Yo," he said. There was a certain perky quality to his tone that was borderline alarming, like he was very pleased with himself. Of course, it was his wedding, he was allowed to be a little off.

"You're excited," Gaara drawled softly, something that did not need affirming but received a nod anyway. "I'm…happy for you."

Shikamaru chuckled, rubbed the back of his neck a little. "Yeah…Hey, but you and Lee'll tie the noose soon enough, I'm sure of it. Meant to be man." He, in his delirious state, very nearly put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, but froze inches away, retracting the motion. "Sorry."

A shrug responded to him, but Gaara's heart was stuck in his throat. 'Meant to be man'. Were they? Wasn't that just some sick joke that people had been playing upon each other for eternity?

"Neji-san! Sakura-chan!"

With that one clarion call that train of thought came screeching to a halt. The red head whipped around, eyes thin slits of hardened jade between heavily narrowed lids. They rested upon Neji Hyuuga with utter loathing, his fingers twitching into fists at his sides, sand giving a disgruntled rumble upon his back. Were it possible, there was one person he loathed more then Sakura Haruno and that person was standing right beside her, talking with _his_ Lee.

His Lee who had had his first kiss stolen by that low life conniving bastard of a Hyuuga. His Lee who had, at one point, been in love with Haruno. _HIS_ Lee who was currently chatting with the pair with a bright grin that almost hurt.

Gaara was jealous. He was so very jealous that part of his better instinct, the pieces that he'd picked up after the fight with Naruto, began to shatter and break under that horribly green emotion. Quivering steps had actually begun to take him down the isle before Shikamaru called out.

"Gaara, please…" He muttered, "We don't want a fight, not today."

The words gave him pause, but what really got Gaara to stop was the dazzling smile that was turned his direction, reserved especially for the Kazekage. He stopped and looked quietly at Lee, the grin causing his innards to form a hot, boiling knot in the pit of his stomach. The smile that he would do anything to protect and to keep for himself…

He had to do it.

"Lee." He said. The Green Beast nodded and excused himself, leaving the Hyuuga to give Gaara a rather nasty glare behind his back as he trotted to the red head. Not that he cared even remotely, save the sense of pleasure it gave him to see the Hyuuga annoyed. Gaara took hold of Lee's hand when he approached, a rare thing in itself when they were in public, and tugged him back along the hallway, passing a chattering bunch of people to emerge into the bright day of Konoha.

They stood outside for a moment, Lee raising the hand that did not hold Gaara's to his eyes and tilting back his head to peer at the dazzling blue sky above. Instead of his usual jumpsuit he wore a tuxedo which was, of course, green. A smile of contentment lilted his features at being in his birthplace, even for the shortest of times. Sometimes it was good to be reminded of your roots.

How did he go about this? Gaara stood silent, examining Lee's façade. Nervousness was not a sensation he got often, but now he was feeling it, slithering in his gut ready to strike out.

"Mm, it is nice," Lee said after a long moment. He didn't need to see the question written on Gaara's face to know it was there. He smiled upwards at the sun, arms at his sides, eyes closed, still holding onto the other's hand. "Being at your side," he amended. Eyes dark as midnight lowered, settled on the Kazekage with a smile. His grip eased away from the red head's, settling upon his pants pocket.

"Lee…" Gaara said quietly. Why wait? Better now then never. Yet the Green Beast put up a hand and murmured a quiet 'hold on'.

Teal eyes rounded as Lee dropped to one knee. His face was raw and open, showing the amount of strain this put on his self confidence, which was quite a feat in itself. All though he'd been preparing himself to do about the same thing (about being key. He was Gaara after all…) he found his cheeks flushing red, his heart giving an odd sort of flutter.

"Gaara," the red head's stomach tightened with nerves, "will you marry me?" He popped open a box containing a ring; nothing fancy or ornate to catch attention, but it was still a ring, a golden band.

One of the red head's hands rose, pulled from his tuxedo a box that nearly matched the one that Lee held. This time it was the Green Beast who looked a little surprised as the lid was flipped open, the mate of platinum to the gold settled in the black velvet. Gaara pulled Lee up, burying his face in the crook of the taller male's neck. He was shaking all over.

"Only if you'll have me."

It was one of the most vulnerable statements Gaara had ever made, but he said it and seconds after, an even softer…

"I love you."

It was like lightning had struck the Green Beast as his back suddenly went very rigid and his breath stilled. Gaara didn't do meek very often and he barely knew the meaning of embarrassment, but he did at that moment. He leaned away and looked up into the bronzed face of his lover, his face impassive as he inwardly trembled.

Within a few heartbeats, as Gaara was beginning to lose the very fine edge of his calm, Lee had wrapped an arm about the smaller male's shoulders, leaning down to press his lips against the red head's. It was a smoldering kiss that made Gaara's head swim, so burning with unrelenting emotion that he had to reach up and take hold of Lee's shoulders to keep from falling. Balanced once more he used the shoulders as leverage to push himself up against the taller of the pair, letting out a soft, possessive growl nearly unconsciously.

This was his and no one would take it. Not Neji and DEFINITELY not that Haruno girl.

An affectionate nip brushed across Gaara's swollen lower lip, the kiss trailing away after a lingering moment. The Kazekage locked gazes with the Green Beast, pants peppering the space between them, Lee smiling like he felt extremely lucky.

"You know you're supposed to EXCHANGE rings before you make out."

Lee, quite literally, yelped. Gaara didn't even bother to jump, only allowing his gaze to swivel to the shade of the building. Kakashi stood in a black tuxedo there, Gai at his side with hands covering his eyes as if he did not wish to intrude upon their moment.

"Kakashi, why do you insist upon being so disrespectful?"

"Shut up Gai," Kakashi purred in response. He stood straight and brushed away imaginary dust, reaching up and pulling Gai's hands from his eyes. "You can look now."

The older of the Green Beasts gave a minor scowl to his rival and spouse before he let his gaze rest on Lee. There was fondness there and a definite dose of pride. "Good job Lee."

Lee smiled in response, "Thank you Gai Sensei."

After a moment Kakashi cleared his throat, starting for the doors. "As happy as I am for you two, we didn't come out here to break up the party." He ignored Gai's growl of warning, waving a hand over his shoulder, "the wedding's beginning."

Immediately Lee gave a yelp of, "What?!" and snatched Gaara's hand, bounding into the double doors.

And as they took their seats and watched the exchanging of vows, Gaara took a chance to sneak a glance at Lee who clutched the platinum band in his palm from a quick exchange. A minor smile graced his lips at the sealing kiss and cheers erupted throughout the church, people rising to their feet to hoot and holler and stomp, Naruto among the loudest.

_"You'll find the one you're meant to be with," Kankuro assured him as they both stood gazing out at the dying sun, "With time Hell, they might even be waiting under your nose!."_

Lucky him. His fingers caught hold of Lee's and they rushed out of the church to wave after the newly weds. He all ready had.

**-Owari-

* * *

**

I WARNED you about the sap! I WARNED YOU!

I'm pretty sure this sucks and it's horribly OOC, but that's just me. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Sorry this is so late Katsu-chan, I got killed by an overload of work! Hope you at least enjoyed it a little and I hope there aren't TOO many big errors as I just sat down and typed it all up today in about three hours… HAPPY HUNTING! … oO


End file.
